ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Battra
Battra (Batora) is a fictional giant black moth appearing in Godzilla vs. Mothra. Like Mothra, Battra has both larva and imago (adult) forms. Battra's name most likely comes from the common Japanese practice of shortening two words to make one; in this case the combination of the Japanese spelling of Battle Mothra (Batoru Mosura), as described in the Super Godzilla video game manual. It was also said to be "Black Mothra" (as described in Godzilla vs. Mothra). The name is also suggestive of its "bat-like" nature, as the word Bat-ra is similar in structure to Moth-ra. Origin Battra was created by Earth's life force to defend the planet from various threats, such as meteorites and human destruction of the environment. Over 12,000 years ago there was an advanced human civilization which originally lived in harmony with the Earth, but when they created a device to control the climate, this offended the living Earth, which sent Battra to destroy the device. Unfortunately, Battra, as the physical embodiment of the Earth's anger, continued its rage well beyond its task, and began to harm the very Earth itself. Mothra was sent to stop Battra's rampage and restore the natural order. In the fierce battle between Mothra and Battra, the existing human civilization was destroyed in a tremendous flood. It is strongly implied that this ancient human civilization was Atlantis, although this is never explicitly stated. Battle Statistics In its larval form, Battra was a horribly brutal opponent who was relentless and remorseless in its attack. In this form, he wielded a massive yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. From the horn, he was also capable of firing off furious electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. He could fire similar electrical blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not having precise control over them yet. Unlike Mothra, Battra did not require a chrysalis in order to metamorphose into his adult form, and had no shobijin (priests) to represent him. In its imago form, Battra had lost the ability to burrow or swim, but attained flight with its new wings, allowing for easier and more efficient travel for further destruction. The once prominent horn had disappeared and had been replaced with three smaller horns. These horns were incapable of releasing energy anymore, but Battra had developed more powerful optic beams, known as "prism beams". Unlike the beams used in his larval form, adult Battra had complete control over the Prism Beams. He also developed three pairs of legs and would utilize them for grasping objects. Video Game Appearances Battra has appeared in the SNES games: Super Godzilla, in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters in the wrath attack (Dark Echo) of Mothra and in Godzilla: Battle Legends for the Turbo Duo in both it's larva and imago form. In Godzilla: Save the Earth, Battra could be summon via a particular powerup, similar to what Mothra did in the Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. He is playable in both forms in the PlayStation 2 version of Godzilla: Unleashed as a Mutant. Battra is also playable in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash only in his adult form. He can be bought for 15,000 store points in the PS2 version, but has the exact same abilities as Mothra except that he is stronger, his larva form shoots lightning rays and his imago form shoots his prism beams. Cultural References *Battra is also the name of a bird like charabom in Bomberman Jetters. *Battra appeared in the novel Godzilla At World's End by Mark Cerasini. In the novel, Battra was one of six genetically engineered monsters created to destroy mankind. Battra was defeated by a juvenile Rodan off the coast of Peru and was thought to be dead. However, in the summary for Cerasini's last (and unpublished) novel, Godzilla and The Lost Continent, it's revealed that Battra did indeed survive and had taken up residence on the newly arisen continent of Mu. This version of Battra had no larval form (or at least none mentioned) and had no connection to Mothra, although a relationship with Megalon is suggested. *Battra's shrieks are identical to those of Rodan except sped up and more dark sounding. *In episodes 25-26 of Tokyo Mew Mew, a Battra-like Chimera Anima is used by aliens to poison the Tokyo area. A further homage to the kaiju genre includes the fact that the moth hatched on the Tokyo Tower, much like Mothra in her first film appearance. Dust Waiburn returns briefly in episode 49. Trivia *Rodan's roar (albeit enhanced) was utilized for Battra's roar. This could be found ironic, as to how Mothra's roar originated from Anguirus'. Both Rodan and Anguirus are allies of Godzilla. Category:Toho Monsters Category:Godzilla characters Category:Mothra characters Category:Fictional bats Category:Fictional butterflies and moths Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional life forms Category:Fictional insects Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992